Kailey Gilbert
by kailey.x
Summary: Elena's older sister returns to Mystic Falls and somehow knows the Salvatore's dark secret... How? Kailey comes back with full force... Her anger is getting worse... How will she cope with the sudden teenage drama? Damon/OC
1. Character Information

Welcome to my very first FanFiction! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters only the 3 listed below.

Please send in Reviews if you want me to add any characters or any additional information to these characters!

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Kailey Gilbert:**_

 **Age -** 19

 **Siblings:** Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert

 **Best Friends:** Andrew Leeds, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes

 **Enemies:** Nate Wood and Bonnie Bennett

 **Personality:** Sarcastic, Mean, Funny, Protective, Trustworthy, Sensitive, Impatient, Anger Issues and Mysterious.

 **Looks -** Blonde, Blue Eyes, Thin, Casual Clothing (Loves her green bomber jacket), prefers jeans and wears trainers and high heels (god, she loves her high heels), loves black beanies.

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Favorite** **Drink:** Bourbon

 **Favorite** **Color:** Black

 **Love Interest:** Damon Salvatore

 **Background:** Kailey never really was one of them girly girls. She loved to mess around with the boys when she was younger and preferred to hang around with her dad which lead her into her love for cars. Her dad bought her parts to build a car when she was 16 and she has been modifying it ever since even after her parents accident, it was a 1969 Ford Mustang. She is the oldest Gilbert and she protects her siblings but since the crash, she needed to get away, so she left her siblings with her Aunt Jenna and traveled around America including New York and Las Vegas, but she knew that she was going to have to go back and face it again. Although she doesn't remember much of the trip which was odd but she never questioned why. She had a boyfriend before crash, Andrew Leeds. Kailey loved him so much but when her parents died, she felt so numb and thought that no one could help her. She broke down, losing her dad was too much. It brought anger problems and rebellion. She got in trouble with the police way too much on her travelling and became distant with her siblings. But now she was in the car and on her way back to Mystic Falls. Kailey has a special talent of when she gets really angry, her eyes change a different color, everyone thought it was odd but it was good to her enemies who pisses her off, then they know when to back off and drop it. Her eyes go this sort of black around the edges.

 **Car:** 1969 Ford Mustang (Black)

 **Hobbies:** Modifying her car, basketball, drinking, jogging, photography, drawing, painting, reading and boxing.

 **Pet Peeves and Hates:** Morning Drinking, Threats, Bonnie Bennett, Talkative People, Nate Wood, If people hurt her family.

 _ **Andrew Leeds:**_

 **Age -** 20

 **Siblings:** None

 **Best Friends:** Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Kailey Gilbert

 **Enemies:** Nate Wood

 **Personality -** Sarcastic, Funny, Protective, Trustworthy, Sensitive

 **Looks -** Hazel Eyes, Brown Hair, Quite Muscular, Wears Smart Clothing

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Favorite** **Drink:** Bourbon

 **Favorite** **Color:** Blue

 **Relationship to Main Character:** Ex-Boyfriend, Good Friends

 **Love Interest:** Caroline Forbes

 **Background:** Mum and Dad are Divorced. The Dad abandoned the family and the Mum died in a car accident. Lives in Mystic Falls and works at the Grill as a part time job while he looks for his dream job, a business man or mechanic. He got broken up with Kailey but understands completely, she wants to stay as best friends which was no problem with him. Kailey was the only one who understands him, she is the only one willing to listen. Kailey put Andrew on the path to a good future, he owes her for that. He hates Nate Wood because he bullies Kailey's Brother. No matter what problem Kailey is in. He will help with no hesitation, and no matter how stupid or reckless the problem is he will help. He has his dream car, KIA GT4 Stinger in Yellow.

 **Car:** KIA GT4 Stinger (Yellow)

 **Hobbies:** Cars, Parties, Basketball, Putting cars together and helping animal foundations.

 **Pet Peeves and Hates:** Morning Drinking, Threats

 _ **Nate Wood:**_

 **Age:** 18

 **Siblings:** None

 **Best Friends:** Group of Drunk People

 **Enemies:** Kailey Gilbert and Andrew Leeds

 **Personality:** Rude, Arrogant, Selfish, Narcissistic, Mean

 **Looks:** Scruffy Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Fat and wears the same things 3 days in a row.

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Favorite Drink:** Beer

 **Favorite Color:** Red

 **Relationship to Main Character:** Enemies

 **Love Interest:** Elena Gilbert

 **Background:** Nate's parents abandoned him when he was 4 years old then a family in Mystic Falls took him in and raised him as their own. Nate has had a dark past and so he puts all his anger and emotion in bullying kids at the school including Kailey's brother, Jeremy. He was scared of Kailey but he never backed down when in a argument with her. He got in a fight with Kailey but she won of course. She humiliated him to the whole school so he will forever hate her for it but he carries on bullying Jeremy and tells him not to tell Kailey or he will beat him up even more then he does. Nate has a terrible grades. The future doesn't look that good for him.

 **Car:** Volkswagen Golf (Silver)

 **Hobbies:** Bullying and sitting at home eating and drinking.

 **Pet Peeves and Hates:** Being told what to do, Being told no, Being beaten at something and he despises Kailey Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a silent drive to Mystic Falls, and now I'm regretting my decision to come back but something is telling me to just go and don't question it, which I don't. I grab my phone and connect it to my car's blue-tooth. After finally deciding with 'Finding Hope - Without You (feat. Holly Drummond) I placed my phone in the cup holder. After 10 minutes of driving, I finally see the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. I feel this sense of uneasiness being back in Mystic Falls because I abandoned everything; friends, family and personal items. Elena better not go in my room while I was away. I suddenly remembered Elena's face when I told her I was leaving... It was horrible. There was yelling and crying but I won in the end.

 _ **May 2009**_

I'm sitting on the bed with puffy eyes and a black dress which goes down to the knee. The funeral is starting soon. I can't believe my mum and dad are gone. I sobbed silently to myself when Elena walks in.

"It's time to go." Elena whispers holding back the tears that are trying to break through.

"I just can't believe it" Kailey replies with a hoarse voice which then followed with sobs.

"I know Kailey" Elena walks over and sits next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I can't believe that I almost lost you too" I couldn't hold in the tears any longer and I went into a sobbing fit.

"Well, I didn't that's what matters, come, we need to get going" Elena stands up after pulling back from the hug and exits the room.

I put on my bracelet which my dad gave me on my 16th birthday. Its silver bracelet with the letter K on it along with a few other accessories such as a car. Me and my dad was close and Elena was close with my mum. Something just clicked with my dad, he was the most funniest and kindest man on planet earth.

I make my way downstairs and silently pass the crowd of people around Elena and Jeremy. I heard some say "sorry about your loss" and "They were good people". I don't need people I don't know tell me that my parents were good people. They were better than good, they were amazing.

Elena looked straight at me and nodded as I gave her the signal that I'm leaving. I decided to driving alone in my car which my dad helped me build. God, today is going to be a long day.

 _ **Present Day**_

I finally reach my house and I parked up down the street so Elena wouldn't know I was back. I haven't contacted anyone that I was coming back other than Andrew, who promised he wouldn't tell anyone. I used to climb outside my window when I got grounded so luckily that came into use. Getting caught sneaking into her room was not apart of my plan tonight; all I wanted was to get into my room and sleep. I began to climb up the side of the house towards the window. I don't remember locking it so hopefully it was open. I tested whether the window was open or not, which it was, a victorious smirk grew on my face.

My room wasn't really that special. I have chalkboard paint so all my room was black with smudged chalk markings. There was photography covering most of the walls along with drawings and paintings that I did myself. My bed was the best in the house and I was surprised that Elena didn't take it when I ran for the hills.

I heard Elena's voice along with Bonnie. I hate Bonnie. We never really got along in school. I always thought of her as quite arrogant and thinks that she tries to act big. Bonnie returned the mutual hate but not as much since I was her best friend's sister.

I then heard 3 more voices. I instantly recognised one of them, it was Caroline. I'm Caroline's Best Friend but she is still pretty mad at me for leaving so I then decide I was going to try and avoid her along with Elena because if they find out that I am back then there is going to be a brawl. The last 2 voices I just can't make out. They are male because their voice are quite low.

I start emptying my pockets on the bed. There was bubblegum, her phone, some bracelets, headphones. I start to panic as I notices my car keys are not in my pocket.

I look out the window and see them on the grass of my lawn then I sigh. I figure that I has 2 options here; climb out the window and chances of falling or sneak downstairs and out the door and potentially get caught by Elena which will end with shouting and name calling but find out who the 2 mystery men are.

Finally deciding that I want to go ninja style downstairs. I walk towards my door and slowly opened it The door used to squeak so luckily I fixed it before I left or I would be screwed. I begin to tiptoe down the stairs, as I turn my head, I see the two men talking then I frown.

"That's not a problem...because I've been invited in and ill come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do because that is what is normal to me"

Who the hell has Elena became friends with? Jesus. I sigh continues down the steps. Both of the men are taken aback. We stared at each-other for about 30 seconds. One of them was about to stand up but I motion him to sit down.

"I don't think she wants us to move or make a sound" Stefan whispered to Damon

"Who is she?" Damon replied with the same level of volume, but Stefan simply shrugs.

Damon took that 30 seconds to realize that she sneaked up on 2 vampire without them detecting her then to analyse her face and what she was wearing. She was blonde and she has these amazing blue eyes, you could look into them and be mesmerized by them. She has make-up on and has a green bomber jacket with black jeans and black beanie. She is thin with perfect curves, even better curves then Elena. And in that moment he knew that she was going to be fun.

I tiptoe down the stairs and looked towards the kitchen then quickly making a dash for the front door being as quite as possible. I jog over towards my keys and picks them up before making my way back over to the door and sneaking back in. The 2 men was still standing there, and I begin to walk up the stairs then I quickly turned around and pointed at both of them.

"You never saw me" I said loud enough for them to hear her but quiet so Elena or Caroline couldn't hear her. I then turned around and made her way upstairs silently.

Damon had this sudden urge to follow her but Stefan was thinking the same thing. Damon began to move when Stefan put his arm in front of him so he couldn't move a inch more. Stefan shakes his head and Damon started to walk towards the kitchen. Damon wants to know her so bad. She has this edge to her, he just can't put his finger on it. Hopefully she goes to Founder's Party. Damon can't wait to meet her.

I'm laying on my bed in my room while texting Andrew.

 **Kailey:** Hey Andrew, I'm back. I climbed the side of the house to get to my room xD

 **Andrew:** OMG you spider monkey... Did Elena catch you?

 **Kailey:** No, luckily, but there was these 2 men there. I don't know who they are... Do you?

 **Andrew:** Well, Elena did get a boyfriend recently. He is blonde. I haven't spoken to him really

 **Kailey:** Oh, they both seem sketchy to me...

 **Andrew:** You think everyone is sketchy xD

 **Kailey:** What?! No... Okay, Maybe. Andrew, I'm going to go bed, I'm so tired rn.

 **Andrew:** Okay, goodnight, wait, are you coming to the Founder's Party tomorrow?

 **Kailey:** Yes, I have too, If Carol finds out I was in town when the Founder's Party was happening she would murder me.

 **Andrew:** Yes! Can you be my date please? I was going to ask Caroline but she is taken :(

 **Kailey:** Sure Andrew xD You can buy the drinks ;)

 **Andrew:** Thanks Kailey, you're the best and yes, I will buy the drinks if you get in my car and not yours

 **Kailey:** AHHH Fine. I like your car. Goodnight Andrew! x

 **Andrew:** Night Kay x

-x-

I attempted to go asleep but I simply can't. I remember the 2 men. The one with the black hair with blue eyes, was undoubtedly hot. I can't really have the same thoughts about the other brother seeing as he might be the one Elena is going out with. But I feel like the black haired man was pretty shady, not just that he was wearing all black, it was his expression when we stared at each-other. In his eyes, I see pain and sorrow but by the way he acts he obviously doesn't show it very often. I didn't take psychology for nothing. Then the other man, he seemed worried and on edge like he was hiding something and he wanted to tell everyone. I decided that I'm going to go to that football game, I mean, I got nothing better to do and I can't seem to get some sleep so I might aswell. So I pull out my phone a begin to text Andrew.

 **Kailey:** Change of plans, I can't get to sleep, wanna go to that football game? :D

 **Andrew:** Aha sure, I have nothing better to do

 **Kailey:** Same BUT we are taking my car because you're driving me tomz to the Founder's Partaaaaay

 **Andrew:** Okay sure, pick me up in 10 minutes.

 **Kailey:** Okay, seeeee yaaaaaa

 **Andrew:** You gotta stop adding more vowels xD

 **Kailey:** Why? Dooooooon't yoooouuuuu likeeeee iiiit?

 **Andrew:** NO xD I gotta go, 10 MINUTES KAILEY! DONT BE LATE

 **Kailey:** When am I ever? :)

 **Andrew:** Baiiii

 **Kailey:** See now you're doing it, BAIIII xD

 **Andrew:** Damn you.

I chuckled and put my phone in the back pocket of jeans. I apply a fresh set of make-up and grab my car keys and bubblegum, you never know when you need some gum. Elena and the others left earlier, so I made my way downstairs and out the front door.

I'm walking down the street listening to the environment around me. It's more quieter then it was before I left. This place is becoming more eerie and quite frankly, I don't like it. I open the car door and jump in. I begin to drive down the street then I got this gut feeling that someone was watching me.

I arrive outside Andrew's House then I honk the horn and he comes running outside like a crazy man. He looks as handsome as ever with his brown hair and hazel eyes. I remember when people saw us as the couple of Mystic Falls and then we bickered like an old married couple and everytime Elena looked at us she wanted to throw up so me and Andrew used to mess around and just kiss around her all the time. He jumped into the car so quick, it scared me.

"GO GO GO!" he shouted while looking out the passenger window

"Aha, why? Are we being chased?" I teased and then he span around and looked at me then a smirk grew on his face.

"No, just practising my Kailey Impression" he mocked as he pulled out his pocket and casually texting

"Oh Andrew, you wound me" He smiled as I placed my hand on heart with a sad expression.

"Well, we better go, we are gonna miss the game" I started the car thinking of an insult to throw at him.

"I see you still dress like Christian Grey" I smirked as he gaped at me. Andrew - 1 Kailey - 1

"Ha Ha Ha" Each word dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh Andrew, I missed you so much" I couldn't stop smiling. God, I never noticed how much I missed Andrew.

The drive towards the football game consisted of me and Andrew's banter.

We pulled up after singing 'Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine', which was out of tune may I add.

I saw a crowd of people circling a fight and knowing my luck it was Tyler and Jeremy. I jumped out the car with speed, which even Andrew was taken aback by. I ran through the crowd towards the fight which I put myself in the middle. Tyler and Jeremy stopped for a second, shocked at my arrival. Shit! I forgot I was keeping a low cover, Fuck, I blew it! Jeremy grabbed a bottle a smashed it then swung it towards Tyler. I was pushed out the way. When I regain my balance I turned around to see a view of Jeremy swiping the bottle at the hand of Elena's Boyfriend; that fucker pushed me! What a bad first impression.

Elena ran towards her boyfriend with worry in her eyes and asking whether he was alright or not. The cut disappeared when he showed it to her... Uhm, I knew something was fishy around here. I was just about to make a sneaky exit to go find Jeremy when Elena gasped behind me. Fuck. I turned around seeing shock through Elena's eyes. Great, I'm going get shouted at... But I wasn't, she ran at me with a hug with an extremely tight squeeze which followed it. She pulled back and happiness filled her expression, she smiled so widely, I'm pretty sure it's going to hurt later.

"Hey Elena" a small smile appeared on my face. Stefan walked up behind her.

" _Heyyy_..." I asked Elena's mystery man

"I'm Stefan, Elena's Boyfriend" He replied with a small smile. Ah, I knew it! He was the boyfriend, god, Elena can really pick good. She obviously got that from me.

"Ah, the boyfriend, I heard about you. I need to give you the speech later, sorry, its mandatory. I'm Kailey. The older very _protective_ sister" I dragged out the word protective to give Stefan the hint that I meant serious business and I'm not to be messed with but I guess he already knew that when I went down the stairs earlier.

"Well, I'm sure you are, excuse me girls but I have to go and deal with my brother" He was about to turn around when I caught his attention again.

"Stefan, It was nice to meet you but that push was a little _too_ much " He gave me a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that by the way. Jeremy was about to hit you and Tyler" I nodded at him and he started to walk away. I just realized that Elena was still there and was obviously smiling that we got along. I turn back towards Elena.

"I thought you was going to shout at me Elena" I put her in a quick hug but then remember I have another sibling I have to take care of.

"Yeah, I'm kind of done fighting wi-"

"Elena, I'm _really_ sorry but I need to help the other sibling. Can we continue this when I get home?" I asked with an innocent smile and little pout.

"Yes, sure, make sure if he is alright, he just gets so worked up about Vicki" I nodded and began my way towards Jeremy.

-x-

I sat down next to Jeremy after grabbing 2 beers which was left over near the fight. I sighed and gave him the bottle of beer. I sighed and faced him. He looked tired with bags under his eyes. It wasn't hard to guess that his eyes was blood shocked too.

"Hey, Jer" I sighed and took a gulp of the beer

"I'm sorry about the fight back there. Seeing as it was with one of your best friends and about me almost hurting you with the bottle" He mumbled. He almost sounded out of it. God, he really needs to sleep.

"It's okay Jer, no matter who is in the fight with you, I'd choose family over friends and you know that" I took another gulp of the beer.

"Are you hear to bitch at me about the drugs?" She scoffed and placed the beer down.

"Jer, we all have our way of dealing with things, mine was to run, yours was to do drugs and Elena I don't even know, she will always be a mystery to me" I chuckled. Jeremy seemed shocked by what I said but I continued on, ignoring his reaction.

"Jeremy, there are alot of people who care about you in this town including our family and if you want to throw your life away with these drugs, I'm not going to stop you because this is your decision. I may not agree with it but I can't make you stop but obviously Elena will" I begin to get up.

"Jeremy, make the right choice. I'll see you at home" I patted his shoulder when my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Where the fuck did you go Kailey? I got some seats and you better come before I eat all the snacks" He was shouting because of all the cheering around him.

"Oh, Andrew, Don't be a greedy pig because if you do eat everything you will lose the Christian Grey body" I teased as I made my way towards the car.

"Ha Ha Ha, I'm getting tired of the Christian Grey Jokes" He hung up on me, the bastard!

When I got to the car, I opened the boot and grabbed my beanie and black bomber jacket; it was starting to get cold. I turned around and did a massive jump back onto my Mustang. It was him again, the black haired mystery man.

"Jesus fucking Christ Almighty God!" He smirked at my reaction, I honestly want to slap it off his face.

"I'm Damon, Stefan's Brother" He replied with a low tone. God, it was kind of sexy.

"Well, I kind of gathered that" I shot back. Luckily, I was wearing high heels if i wasn't my eyes would meet his lips. My eyes are around his nose.

"Ah, _sassy_ , I like it" He leaned in closer but I pushed him back, putting my hands on his chest. Woah, he has defined muscles I can tell you that.

"I swear, you are going to get a punch in the face if you come any closer to me" Now I wasn't the kind of person to get taken the advantage of. And did I mention that I have anger problems? Yes, well this doesn't help. My eyes begin the darken. He was surprised at my sudden outburst and retreated a step back but regaining his shock. He took a step closer.

"I don't really do well with threats" He clenched his jaw. Which only angered me more. But he continued.

"But I liked you, you stand up to me, something I haven't seen in awhile" He smirked, still remaining quite close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously while taking control of my anger which I haven't done in awhile

"Hiding from Caroline and I wanted to meet you" He placed his hand on the side of his mouth acting like someone can hear.

"And why are you hiding from Caroline?" I folded my arms. This guy is extremely creepy and has the intentions of pissing me off. But I ignored the 'wanted to meet you' part seeing as it freaked me out alittle.

"I needed a break.. She talks more than I could listen" He explains like no care in the world.

"That could be a sign" I said analysing every move he makes and what emotion flashes through his eyes. When he shows an emotion, it disappears quite quickly. If you blink, you would probably miss it.

"Well, she is awfully young" He states. I feel like he is analysing me aswell. But I don't really show any emotions other than anger and sometimes happiness. All he can see is anger and hatred.

"Not much younger than you are" I said. His odd wording is starting to smell fishy... And no his breath doesn't smell of fish, but it would we so funny if it was. He chuckles, finding my reply funny...

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy" He said which fuelled my anger to the brim. This guy was being a total douche bag.

"Caroline does have some annoying traits but she is my best friend" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes begin the darken even more and my knuckles are going pure white.

"Duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, that's not my intention" He said instantly. But the anger is still there and I can't seem to hold it off but I regain control.

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say" I scoffed but the anger still trembling through my voice.

"You're right, I do have other intentions but so do you." He smirked at me, waiting for a reaction but got nothing.

"Really?" I scoffed once again. And he mummed with agreement.

"I see em', you want me" He whispered. This guy is off his rocker, he intentionally tries to piss me off and makes false accusations. I just met the guy and he is a total prick.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by what he said. Ugh, Stefan's brother is nothing like Stefan. Damn, Elena always takes the good ones.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me and right now, you want to kiss me" He said this while looking directly into my eyes. Well, he does have beautiful eyes. I like his eyes mainly because its the only thing that tells me anything about the guy. But he pushed me over my limit. He began to smirk and lean in. I so had enough of this guy. Now, I'm not the typical girl who slaps, I'm the one who punches, like really hard, you can go ask Nate Wood to approve that.

I punched Damon right in his face and I heard a crack but it wasn't in his face but in my hand. I'm too blinded with rage to even regard the pain. Damon looked shocked but then he looked straight towards my bracelet that my Dad got me as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Stay the fuck away from me you got it?! What ever game you are trying to play here with Stefan do not drag Elena or Me into it. I don't care what happened in the past with your brother. Oh and by the way, you cannot do what ever you please with my sister 'because thats whats normal for you'. You can stay the fuck away from my family or trust me. I will fucking kill you!" I stormed towards the wall and did one final punch with my broken hand and gave a death glare towards Damon.

I pulled out my phone and texted Andrew.

 **Kailey:** Andrew get to the car now please

 **Andrew:** KAILEY WHERE ARE YOU? MR TANNER IS DEAD!

 **Kailey:** Wait... WHAT?

 **Andrew:** Yeah! It was an animal attack.

 **Kailey:** Oh god, please get to the car, I need to go to the hospital

 **Andrew:** What? Why?

 **Kailey:** I kind of broken my hand

 **Andrew:** How?

 **Kailey:** I'll explain later, please hurry up.

 **Andrew:** Okay, I'll be right there.

Me and Andrew got to the Hospital, and I was right: I got a broken hand. I got tons of texts from Elena about where I was because apparently Stefan was worried. I told her to relax and I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I had to get a cast. But luckily, they got black. Damon really pissed me off tonight but I know it wouldn't be the last of him.

I dropped Andrew off at his house and made my way home. God, today has been a long day. I really want to sleep for like a week but I know Elena won't let me nor would Andrew because I'm his date for the Founder's Party tomorrow.

When I got home, everyone was asleep. I made my way upstairs and dropped onto my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when a crow flew onto my windowsill. I got up and shooed it away and closed the window. I got into bed. God. I wonder what the drama is going to be tomorrow. I drifted off too sleep. I felt this thing glide down my face. I slowly got up and turned on the light. Nothing was there so I went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family Ties**

I woke up with a jolt. God, these nightmares are getting worse, ugh. I never used to have nightmares. I quickly gather where I was. The safety of my bedroom. I hear voices downstairs. OMG, I haven't spoken to Aunt Jenna since I got back. I took a quick shower and decided I'd wear a duffer jumper and some jeans, the reason I decided with the jumper because it kind of hides the black cast on my right arm.

I begin to make my way downstairs when I hear the TV. Oh god. Logan Fell. I really hated Logan, he used to steal my sweets when I was younger and the whole thing with Jenna. As I walked through the door frame, all I felt was me getting squeezed.

"Ahh, god I can't breathe!" I wheezed out. Woah this person can really hug.

"Oh, sorry. I can't believe you're back, Elena told me this morning and I didn't really want to go storming into your room" She pulled away and put me her hands on my shoulders inspecting me.

"Yeah, well, I missed you buggers" I smiled but then frowned as Aunt Jenna noticed the cast

"What happened to you Kailey?" She lifted the cast. The whole point in the jumper, is so people wouldn't know that I have a cast. God dammit.

"Woah, Kailey you didn't have that last night" Elena jumped into the conversation.

"You really want to know?" I teased and they both nodded, I'm not sure whether it was excitement or they are just curious.

"I punched someone in the face last night" I mumbled out and they both went into shock. I mean what do you expect. They know somewhat of my anger problems but they don't know that has got recently worse.

"Who? May I ask?" Jenna stuttered out. Elena has always been the compassionate one, me on the other hand, I do what has to be done.

"Stefan's Brother" I mumbled but they didn't hear me. So I repeat myself.

"YOU WHAT?" Elena shouted but not in anger, more like amusement.

"Yes, I punched the prick in the face. He was trying to piss me off and you know about my anger problems and he just flipped a switch." Elena started to laugh so much she fell of the floor.

"Compose yourself woman, God, I see Logan Scum Fell is still getting to you Jenna." I begin to move towards the coffee machine as Jenna grabbed for the remote and turned off the TV. Elena finally got a hold of herself.

Elena began messing with these antique looking objects.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna asked Elena who still hasn't fully recovered after her laughing fit.

"Mum told Mrs Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder's Council for their Heritage Display which is tonight" She mumbled, obviously trying to hold in the laughter.

I kind of zoned out of their conversation, they said something about rings, Oh, I don't know but I jumped back into real life and Jeremy walked up next to me and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Elena sit your ass down" I said with a cup of coffee in my hand. I begin to walk over and open the door to find Stefan.

"Hey" He said. Woah, I just noticed that he is hot aswell. Well, this isn't good for my hormones.

"Hey Stefan, May I ask what your last name is?" I said casually while stepping aside allowing him to walk in.

"Salvatore, Stefan Salvat-" He was cut off by Elena with a kiss. Great, she wants revenge with what happened with Andrew. Salvatore, I've heard of Salvatore before.

Elena smirked at me and dragged Stefan upstairs. Ugh, the bitch. I sat down and watched TV for a good hour then I heard the door ring. I got up and went to the door but Jeremy got there first.

"TYLER!" I ran towards him and wrapped my hands around him. Me and Tyler are childhood best friends, we did everything together with Andrew and Matt. His mum, Carol, is like a second mother to me, but his dad I didn't really click with.

"Aha, Kailey" He chuckled and wrapped his hands around me.

"I've missed you, you pleb" I pulled away from the hug a ruffed his hair which he returned and gave him a glare.

"Well, I'm here for my mum, which you need to see Kailey or she will kill me. I'm suppose to pick up a box of stuff" He said to Jeremy. Tyler doesn't back down from a fight, it's not really in his nature but he is trying to hold off Jeremy seeing as Kailey is his sister and he knows how she feels about family.

"Right here, be careful!" Elena came from behind and gave Tyler the box with softness so she doesn't break anything inside.

"Bye Tyler, I'll see you at the Founder's Party tonight" I was about to walk in when he stopped me.

"Oh, you're going to that? Doesn't seem like your style" He asked. He was right, it isn't my style. And did I mention that his mum begged my mum to signed me up for Miss Mystic Falls which she did by the way and the event is getting scarcely closer.

"Oh, yea, I kind of have too or your mum would kill me, anyway bye Tyler" I chuckled and closed the door. God, I missed Tyler and nearly everyone here other than Nate Wood who I haven't seen recently. Must be on holiday or something.

He used to bully Jeremy but I got in a fight with him and I won of course. I do boxing and Nate knew that but he didn't back down. I admire that but I despise him because he bullies my brother, he is like the town's bully.

-x-

I sat on the kitchen counter, eating some chips when Elena and Bonnie walk in. Me and Bonnie are not the best of friends. We never really got along when we were younger and it stayed the same as we grew up. I sometimes feels like she envy's my popularity. Oh, I forgot to say, the whole town knew me and always wanted to hang around with me and honestly I think they would do anything for me.

Bonnie sat down and started to emptying her bag full of make-up and nail accessories.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen" She holds up 2 nail polishes.

"Tough call, can we mix them?" Elena said while grabbing the kitchen towels and walking back over to the table. I never exactly wanted to hate Bonnie. She kind of drove me to it, she used to give me dirty looks and try and steal the boy that I had a crush on at the time.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date" I said as I jumped off the counter and made my way over to them. I took a seat and grabbed a nice red colour and started to apply it.

"Well, who are you going with?" Elena asked as she fiddled with one of the nail polishes.

"I'm going with Andrew Leeds" I said, both of them seemed shocked but then I saw jealousy in Bonnie's eyes but it quickly disappeared. Bonnie has had a crush on Andrew for awhile and it was starting to bug her that he still hangs around with me after the break up. I smirked and carried on.

"He asked me yesterday when I told him I was going" Okay, now I'm trying to get on Bonnie's nerves just for payback. Ya'know trying to steal my boys when we was younger. Elena felt the tension between us and started to talk to Bonnie.

"Tonight is going to be a goodnight but don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door" Elena directed that towards Bonnie who is still focused with her bag.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night" She carries on being focused on the bag and sometimes looking towards Elena.

"Bonnie, out with it" Elena pushed hoping she would spill the beans. Bonnie is the kind of person that tell someone that she is going to tell them her darkest secret but then says she wont. She is the ultimate tease.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if gets backs to Damon that she squealed" I started to focus into the conversation because she said Caroline's name along with Damon. Who is Caroline to Damon? Why was she hanging around with that prick?

She looked towards me and Elena waiting for a reply. Elena agreed with her eyes but Bonnie wants a verbal agreement from me. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise I will not mention your name or tell anyone about this ultimate secret Caroline has told you." I placed down the nail polished and became more focus into the conversation, waiting for what she is about to say.

"Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Wait, who the fuck is Katherine? God, I need to hang around with Elena more.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues" Ah, I was right, I knew there was history with the two of them. Why is always the love triangle though? I stayed quiet through all of this, just analysing what they are saying about the brothers.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon" Elena was shocked by the information she was just given. I can't believe Caroline actually believed this bullshit.

I bursted out laughing. Elena looked at me with a confused face along with Bonnie.

"I have never heard such bullshit in my life" I stuttered still laughing. Elena turned back to Bonnie.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Personally I feel like the story is the other way round. I have this gut feeling there is more behind this story.

"I just wanted to you to know" Bonnie shrugged drawing her attention back to the nail polish.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" I love how Elena is acting like the information she just got doesn't bother her.

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar, that is your business" Woah, hold the phone. The only manipulative liar here is Damon. I turned to Bonnie

"Stefan is none of them things" I said with no hesitation

"Yeah, well how do you know?" Bonnie shot back. She is pissing me off.

"Stefan is kind, I see it. I didn't do psychology for nothing. I feel like Damon has a motive, like a agenda that he isn't telling anyone about. Did I tell you why I got this cast? Like what Damon said to me?" They both shook their head and I continued on.

"He made these mad accusations on me that I wanted him and that I wanted to kiss him. And he leaned in and I punched him in the face. So the only manipulative _cheating_ liar here is Damon" Their faces are covered with shock. Damon is going to get shouted at by Elena. I bet you and I'm going to record it.

We sat there for a couple more minutes. Oh crap! I need a dress to match this cast or I'm going to look like an idiot at the party. The best part is, I'm best friend's with one of the finest shoppers around, Caroline Forbes. And I'm also going to grill her about Damon. I know the brothers are hiding something but I can't put my finger on it.

I scrolled down my phone and found my BFF.

"Hey, Caroline. I need advice and some service" I heard a man's voice in the background, probably the prick.

"I'm still pissed at you Kailey! You didn't come to see me when you got back!" Her voice sounded genuinely pissed off.

"I know, and that's why I need to go shopping and I wanted to go with you. Seeing as you are the best dress picker" I'm hoping this will calm her down.

"Okay, I love picking dresses! What colour would you prefer?" Ah, there is my Caroline. If you mention anything about dresses or shopping, it will shove her into a good mood.

"Well, I need black or red, mainly because I have a cast that is black and I just thought red goes so well with black." I have a feeling Damon is listening into the conversation which is starting to annoy me. I continued on.

"I will pick you up in half an hour and tell Damon to stop listening into people's conversations" I said through clenched teeth. And I was right, he was listening in as Caroline shooed him away.

"How did you know that he was listening in?" She asked suspiciously. Well, I had past boyfriend who used to do it all the time. I was going to say because he is the type of prick to do that but I held off because Caroline is quite defensive about her boyfriends. I had to learn that the hard way.

"Oh, just a gut feeling. Bye Caroline" We said out goodbyes and I hung up.

-x-

I'm waiting outside Caroline's house in my car. I beeped the horn but she didn't come out. Why is she taking forever? I got out the car and walked up the drive. There was a 1969 blue camaro is great condition. I must say I'm kind of jealous. I knocked on the door and none other but the prick opened the door.

"Hello Kailey" He said in a low seductive voice.

"Hello _prick,_ Where is Caroline?" I said while texting on my phone. It seemed to irritate him that I wasn't focus on him.

"She will be out in a minute" He looked at me up and down then stared straight at my cast.

"Oh yea, thanks for this by the way" I held up my broken hand and glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that and you did do a good punch, I think you broken my nose, I had to click it back in place, lucky it didn't swell" he chuckled. I'm getting impatient so I shoved past him.

"Sorry, I'm getting a bit impatient. CAROLINE!" I turned to him then turned to look up the stairs.

"Why don't you just wait in the living room? Do you want a drink?" He asked while smirking. So me being impatient, angry and immune to his charm is amusing him? This guy is really odd.

"I don't want a drink nor do I want to talk to you" as I said that Caroline came rushing down the stairs with a scarf.. Why is she wearing a scarf? It's really hot out but I didn't stop to ask.

"Well, ladies have a great time but I have to get going." He turned and left. I sighed and left the house with Caroline.

-x-

"Oooooh this one looks nice" After 15 minutes, we have a pile of dresses. I feel bad for the people that have to put them back on the racks.

"Caroline, can we go to that dress store?" I pointed to a store that says Grand Dresses. There is a lady in there that loves me and would give me a discount.

"Ugh, fine." She grunting putting the last dress on top of the pile. We made our way over and I was greeted with a hug. I've been hugged alot lately.

"Ah, sweety, you want a dress for the Founder's Party?" She was an old lady with amazing taste, even a bit better than Caroline and that's saying something.

"Yes Grace. Something that would match this cast" I held up the cast and her up lit up like its the best moment of her life. She scurried away and was back in mere seconds.

"It was for a grand daughter but my children had boys and you are like a daughter to me, here" She passed me the box and I opened the box. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Even Caroline squealed with excitement. I giggled and hugged Grace. I changed into the dress and it fit my curves perfectly. It was a red dress which flowed down to the floor.

"How do I look?" I giggled as Grace and Caroline went into shock. Well, I'm going to be the most attractive at the party.

-x-

I texted Andrew to hurry up or we are going to be late.

 **Kailey:** Quickly, come pick me up, you pleb

 **Andrew:** Okay, I'm nearly there 10 minutes.

 **Kailey:** Oh, and don't drool when you see me ;)

 **Andrew:** And why would I do that?

 **Kailey:** You will see soon x

I applied some make-up then looked at myself in the mirror. I look quite sexy actually. Andrew texted me that he was outside. I opened the door and slowly walked down the steps of my porch and Andrew got out the car. He looked like he just saw the most beautiful thing in the world. He held out my hand and opened his Stingers car door. He ran around the car and jumped in.

"Okay, you said not too drool but I think it's too late" he stuttered. I smirked as he started the car. He kept on staring at me when he was driving and I had to keep hitting him in the chest for him to regain focus on the road. Andrew parked the car and opened the passenger car door and held out the hand. I took it and climbed out the car.

We began to climb the steps of the house while holding hands. Everyone was staring and whispering whether we was back together or not. Me and Andrew decided in the car to act and pretend to be a couple and kiss and stuff. We did it when we broke up and we loved the reactions. Me and Andrew are chill about it, our relationship will never be awkward.

We reached the door and was greeted by Mayor Lockwood and a tight hug by Carol.

"Kailey, I've missed you and you look exquisite!" I giggled at her reaction and continued into the house with Andrew.

"Andrew, I'm going to go and grab some drinks, go and mingle" I teased but he just glared at me which make me smirk.

I made my way over to the bar to get me and Andrew's favourite drink, Bourbon. I blame Andrew for my love of Bourbon. I've just loved hard liquor.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here" I heard a low husky voice behind me. Oh, great, the prick. When I turned around his face was full of shock as his eyes gaze up and down my body. He looks really dashing in a suit, not going to lie. He continued.

"u-u-uh you look amazing" He looked back up to my eyes then to my lips. He better not be thinking what I think he is thinking.

"Uh, thank you. You look rather dashing yourself" I didn't mean to say that. It shocked myself, it sort of slipped out. He smirked by my reaction of what I said.

"Did you come alone to the party?" He asked as he sips his drink. It was bourbon aswell. Coincidence?

"No, I didn't, ah look here he is now" Andrew strolled on over. I didn't fully look at what Andrew was wearing. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black bow tie. He is the suit god.

"Hey, I'm Andrew" Andrew put his arm out to Damon. He took it without hesitation.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore" I passed Andrew his drink and pulled him into a small kiss. I watched Damon's reaction. I saw jealousy flicker in his eyes and I don't think Damon noticed the he was jealous.

"Dance with me?" Andrew asked me. I smiled and he put a hand on my lower back and guided me to the dance floor.

We dance for a couple of minutes as everyone stared at us. I began to mingle with everyone and thanked everyone's complements on my dress. I started to look through the Heritage Display with Andrew then we saw Stefan and Elena looking aswell. I grabbed Andrew's hand and dragged him over to them.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration, look at all these familiar names, sheriff William Forbes, mayor Benjamin Lockwood" Elena reads out while looking at the original guest registry. She stops for a second but then continues

"Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena questioned obviously freaked out.

"Oh my god it is..." I said beside Elena. Uhmm...

"The original Salvatore Brothers" I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it is. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." God, I can't believe how creepy this guy is. He keeps on staring at me.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said. He seems a bit on edge.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena said. Elena has to be the typical Elena and but her nose into people's business. Damon just stared at Stefan and smirked like he just scored a goal.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me" Caroline stopped the awkward silence.

"Could I just borrow your date?" She directed this at me.

"Uh, sure, Andrew would love to" I smirked towards Andrew but he is in shock. He has like Caroline ever since I broke up with him. Andrew held out a hand and Caroline took it. Andrew guided her towards the dance floor. I giggled at Andrew's reaction.

"Well, I want to dance too" Elena said eyeing me. For fuck sake ELENA don't leave me! Stefan was about to detest.

"Stefan, Elena go and dance. I'm going to go talk with Tyler" I said and Elena visibly relaxing giving Damon a death glare. Stefan and Elena leave for the dance floor but Damon had to talk to me.

"Fate must be bring us together" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, _please_ , you basically drove Caroline to ask Andrew to dance." I scoffed looking around at the other antiques.

"I wanted to fully apologise to you for being a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you and your broken hand. There was no excuse. Oh and I made a mental note to never piss you off" He chuckles, I stay quiet and he continues.

"My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan and Elena" He says. I think he is actually trying to be sincere.

"Ah, so I was right, there was past with you and your brother. That was a total guess" I chuckled. Oh no, I need to _not_ like him.

"Well, the men in the Salvatore Family have been cursed with sibling rivalry and it all started with the original Salvatore Brothers" He says with a devilish look in his eyes. Oh no, here comes the creep.

"Oh God, don't give me a history lesson" I chuckled. God I need to stop chuckling.

"Well, I'll hold off and tell Elena" He smirked.

"Well, I guess I could guess what the original Salvatore Brothers used to fight about. Uhmmm, must be the love of a girl. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a girl?" I said. Damon's eyes flickered to sadness then anger then to no emotion. I continued.

"Elena told me about some girl Katherine." I paused waiting for a reaction but got nothing.

"Yes, she died" He said with no emotion. I guess he is pretty good at hiding emotion.

"Look, I'm sorry the you and Stefan have this thing between you, but don't drag Elena or me in the middle of it, Damon, I just hope you two can work it out" I said with a small smile. Crap, I'm actually starting to warm up to this guys which is a bad thing.

"I hope so, too" he replied with a small smile.

Me and Damon walked towards Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Andrew having some champagne. Andrew offered me some and I took it with a smirk. Stefan also offered Damon but he declined. The awkwardness filled the atmosphere but it was me who stopped it.

"Andrew, do you have another dance in you?" I smiled and held out my hand.

"Absolutely" He smiled and took my hand and walked over to the dance floor. Stefan and Elena followed wanting to dance aswell. But I saw Damon staring right at me and Andrew. I heard Caroline say something like me and Andrew looking so cute together. I saw Damon's eyes flicker with jealousy once again. I hear Stefan and Elena talk about Katherine, they begin to argue and then Elena stormed off. I pulled out the dance and grabbed Stefan and pulled him into a dance.

"Stefan what happened?" I asked and we swayed with the music

"Damon happened" He sighed and looked towards his brother.

"For fucks sake, what did he do? Do you want me to put him back in his place?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"He is trying to turn her against me. He talked to her earlier while I was getting drinks and I don't know what he said" He sighed once again.

"Stefan, I know you are hiding something from Elena. I can't put my finger on it. Elena hates secrets and if she wants to find something out she will, one way or another" He was taken aback when I said something about hiding something. I pulled out the dance and made my way to find Elena who was in the bathroom with Caroline.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena said to Caroline as I walked in. Elena quickly pulled down Caroline's scarf to show a bite mark.

"Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!" She shoved past me and through the door. The outer part of my eye's begin to darken and if looks can kill, I'm sure Elena's can. I turned on my heel and ran through the bathroom door. I'm going to find that prick and punch him... Again. Elena followed me with the same anger flowing through her. I walked out side the house into the back party to see him standing there. Smiling towards me and Elena. Elena got in front of me and shoved him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, you stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She stormed off but he kept his eyes on her then turned back to me. I was just about to walk off when I stopped besides his shoulder and turned my head towards his ear.

"I know what you are Damon. I know what your brother is. If you go near Caroline and sink your teeth in her again or any of my family and friends, I will personally drive a stake through your heart." I whispered into is ear. His face was shocked. I knew ever since Stefan told me his last name. I knew that the Salvatore Brothers died in 1864 but I needed proof and they gave it to me.

I turned and tried to find Caroline but Damon was following right behind me.

"May I speak to Caroline for a second?" He directed this question towards me and I scoffed. He looked towards my wrist to see I'm not wearing my bracelet.

"Walk away, Salvatore" I said through clenched teeth and then taking a sip of my champagne that I got off one of the waiters.

"Turn around and forgot about the conversation you just had" He said looking directly in my eyes. Now, if I know that the Salvatore Brothers are vampires, I wouldn't take off my vervain. I'm wearing a ankle bracelet with vervain inside it. I wanted to try my drama skills so I played along. I turned around and I can sense that he was smirking.

He grabbed Caroline and directed her outside the house. I smirked and turned back around keeping my distance. I see him sink his teeth into Caroline and I smirked. My plan has worked.

 _ **5 minutes ago**_

"Hey Caroline, want some champagne?" I held out some champagne that I tampered with vervain.

"Ugh, sure, about the bathroom thing a couple minutes ago, it was nothing honestly, I'm fine" She mumbled and took a long swig of champagne.

"It's okay Caroline, I believe you" I gave her a small smile and took a gulp of my own and right on cue Damon comes over. I smirked.

 _ **Present Day**_

I begin to walk over towards his moaning body. I bend down as far as I could with heels.

"Damon, don't mess with me, I'm not as stupid as I look you know." I tutted at him and got up and went over to Caroline's limp body. Good, she is alive. I saw Stefan come over and he looked straight at me.

"Sorry Stefan, I sort of pick pocketed your little vile of vervain while we was dancing. I always knew you was a vampire" I said casually. I saw a sense of relief when I told him I knew, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"How did you do it?" He looked towards Damon's body.

"Well, I knew I couldn't spike his drink because he would probably smell it, but when I saw the bite marks in Caroline. I knew that he would probably get mad when me and Elena confronted him and told him about Caroline" I said and pulled out my phone from my bra. I texted Andrew to go home without me and I needed to sort out a few things. I might aswell catch a ride with Elena.

"So Stefan, what are you going to do with him? The little bastard tried to compel me." I said as I stuffed my phone back into my bra.

"I'm going to lock him away in my house" He said when he picked up Damon and put him over his shoulder.

"Stefan, you need to tell Elena before it gets out of hand" I sighed

"Yes, I know, I will soon. I'm not sure how she is going to take it." He sighed and began to walk off.

"Wait, Stefan! I just have to say, if you hurt Elena physically, I will not be happy" I said but I'm pretty sure Stefan won't hurt a hair on her pretty little head. He nodded and disappeared. Damn, Vampire speed.

Elena came walking over when Caroline got up from the floor, she started to sob and Elena pulled her into a hug. I asked Elena if I could catch a ride with her and she said sure. Caroline went home, obviously scared out of her mind. I took everything off and got into bed.

Today has been an incredibly long day. I know Stefan is the good brother and will not hurt Elena because he pushed me and Tyler out the way and made a some what okay first impression. But Damon, oh my, he is another story. He tries to royalty piss me off. He hurts the people I care about. The Salvatore Brothers are the definition of Good Cop and Bad Cop.

-x-

 **Chapter 3: You're Undead to Me**

I couldn't sleep because the nightmares are getting worse so I decided that I need to take a jog, I reached over and grabbed my phone of the bedside table. It was 4 AM. I haven't slept all night. I got up and put on a black tracksuit, grabbed my headphones and a bottle of water. I've been hiding a lot of secrets from everyone, especially the fact that in my trunk there was stakes, vervain darts, wooden bullets and guns. I know, I'm such a badass. I'm going to this washing thing at the school tomorrow, and it's going to be pretty sunny. Yes! I can maintain my tan.

Elena has been on edge about Stefan for the past 4 days. She will not stop talking about him and its driving me NUTS! I've been giving Stefan some vervain stuff just darts and while I was there I just talked to Damon and he grew weaker and weaker by the minute. I used to say snarky comments and he just smiled. I feel kind of bad for him now.

 **2 days ago**

"Here you go, 5 vervain darts and 2 vervain grenades if he tries anything" I passed the things to Stefan and he took them with a nod and a small smile.

"Ah, look, if it isn't Miss Vampire Vervain-er." I heard him grunt and I just smirked.

"Oh Damon, I bet you are going to miss me" I walked over the door. He looked like he could suck the life out of 100 people.

"Yeah, you wish" He grunted but he smirked after.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" I whispered and he turned his head and looked at me.

"I actually feel bad for you" I said. I really do and I know I shouldn't but I do.

"Then get me some blood" He mumbled. I started to laugh.

"Oh Damon, you hurt the people I care about and you broke my hand plus you really piss me off. You have this thing for flipping my switch." I said leaning on the door, trying to get a better view of Damon.

"I said I was sorry. I want to be your friend" He mumbled.

"Oh, please, if you wanted to be my friend you wouldn't stick your teeth into my best friend nor would you try and compel me. Which you failed immensely. I knew you was a vampire and you expect me not to wear vervain? That was a really dumb move" I scoffed and slid down the floor so I was now sitting back against the door.

"Yeah well, I underestimated you. I will not do it again and while you are still here, can I ask you a question?" He tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Sure, as your last wish, why not?" I stayed seated and pulled out my phone.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" He asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, I haven't slept for a couple of days" I sighed then coincidently yawned.

"You should go home and sleep. You have this weird eye thing, it goes all black around the edges" He stated.

"Yes, I know. It happens when I get mad which is a lot. I've been mad a lot recently. The only emotion that I've been having" I sighed and got up.

"Goodbye Damon" I send him a small smile and left. I'm really starting to like this guy. He is the only one that was asking about my day and any concerns. He is asking even more then Elena, which is extremely shocking.

 **Present Day**

I jogged back to house and entered in Jenna and Elena talking about Logan Fell. I just grabbed another bottle of water and went up stairs to jump into the shower.

I decided on what I'm going to wear for the washing thing tomorrow my bikini under my tank top. I have a feeling someone is going to throw water at me tomorrow and with a white tank top that wouldn't end well.

I put on some jeans and a white shirt and quickly out my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my car keys and went out door shouting goodbye to Elena and Jenna. Elena was shocked that I left the house so early seeing that I already graduated. I've taken a 1 out of university, I'm kind of sick of it surprisingly. I get into my Mustang and began the drive to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Their house is actually quite big, they have this massive fire place, basically massive everything _and_ they have tons of rooms. If anyone in my family pisses me off. I'm definitely crashing here. I parked up outside their door and Stefan came walking out with his school bag.

"Hey Stef, I just wanted to check up on the devil" I smiled. It's weird being older than him by looks but he is like 160 years old.

"Sure, Zach is in there, make yourself at home" He smiled and ran off with vampire speed. Zach is really nice, I've been friends with him before I left. He has been quite suspious about Damon and his unknown agenda about being in Mystic Falls.

I begin my way down their steps to the basement after say hey to Zach. All I hear way grunting and coughing on my way down the steps.

"Well, Damon, you look worse for wear" he chuckled then started to cough.

"I was missing our conversations" He grunted.

"Oh come on, I'm like your world right now" I teased and he chuckled.

"More like I'm your world" He mumbled. We carried on talking for hours then Zach came down. They started to talk about their family, I zoned out when I checked my Snapchat on any updates with Elena or Jeremy, looks like Jeremy and Stefan are planning a special dinner for Elena. Zach turned to walk away but Damon grabbed him around the neck.

"Let him go Damon" He looked me in the eyes and loosened his grip then Stefan ran in and grabbed and squeezed his hand causing Damon to fully let go of him. Stefan grabbed Zach and guided him upstairs leaving me and Damon. I passed Damon the most tiniest amount of bunny blood and left. I know I shouldn't of gave it to him. But it would make no difference to his health. It's like giving a someone a drop of water when they have been in the desert in days but after a couple of minutes they haven't changed in health, they would only want more. Plus it's bunny blood, not human.

-x-

I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, applied make-up then put on the clothes that I decided to wear for the washing thing yesterday. I go visit Damon later and say my goodbyes. Wait, no I'm not going to go or I will feel attached. I _don't_ like the guy.

I made my way to the school in my Mustang and parked up along the side. I saw Stefan and Elena and made my way over to them.

"It's called a sexy suds" I said to them with my hands on my hips. They both had a jacket on with a t-shirt. They are making no effort at all!

"We just got scolded by Caroline, not you too" Elena grunted. I chuckled and grabbed a bucket of water.

"If you don't take it off, I will personally throw this at both of you" I grinned and made my aim but Stefan only took off his hoodie and Elena took off her jumper but it got stuck around her head. I started to laugh but when she got it off, she glared at me.

"I guess it's good enough. You will not get wet today" I smirked and placed down the bucket. Elena wanted revenge because she noticed that I was still dressed too. She quickly picked up the bucket of water I original had in my hand.

"Elena, don't do anything you might regret." I put my hands up like I was about to get shot.

"Well, I think you should take it off aswell" I sighed and took it off. Now I was only wearing my bikini.

"At least I'm showing my bikini" I shot back at Elena but she only giggled.

I left them and went back over to my car. I laid down on the hood of my car and began to sun bathing. I'm sure every boy in this place is watching me. Caroline will be pissed at me but I don't even go to this school. When you speak of the devil, the devil will come.

"You're suppose to be washing cars!" I'm still laying on my hood with my aviators. I lifted up my head and saw Caroline with her hands on her hips.

"Caroline, I was but I took a break" I giggled and laid my head back down on the car. She just grunted and walked off. I jumped off the car and followed her to the money station.

"Okay Caroline, I'm sorry, I will wash some cars" I said and grabbed a bucket of water with a sponge. I saw a smile grow on her face.

"Good!" She said while counting the money and placing it in the money box. Elena walked over just as I was about to leave.

"Caroline, we need more towels" She said. She seemed agitated.

"Okay, I will go and grab some. Stay here and look after the money" She got up and left. I walked up on the other side of the table where Elena is now sitting.

"Elena, are you alright?" I said as I placed the bucket back down.

"Ugh, no, Stefan is hiding something. There was a man yesterday night when we went to the grill and he said that Stefan hasn't aged a day, but Stefan said he must be crazy." She sighed and placed some of the money in the money box.

"Just give him some time. He will tell you whatever it is eventually" I picked up the bucket and sponge and started to wash some cars. Ah, god, all the boys keep on staring at me. There are other people with good bodies here, not just me... Okay, maybe just me, they need to keep their hormones under control.

I looked over at the money station and Tiki was there (At least I think it is Tiki). Looks like Caroline hasn't come back. I looked around to find Elena but she wasn't anywhere but I saw Stefan, I dropped the sponge that was in my hand and made my way over to him.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said with an important look in my eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked while we moved away from any people.

"Elena is starting to catch on. She wont stop until she finds out" I said while looking around so no one was listening into our conversation.

"I trying to hold off telling her as much as I can but I guess I'm going to have to do it. Do you know where she is?" He sighed but I shook my head to answer his question. He was about to walk away but I grabbed his upper arm.

"Have you seen Caroline?" I'm worried about her. She hasn't been right since the Founder's Party. She said there was gaps in her memory and I didn't have time to give her some of my vervain. But he shook his head and I let go of his arm. I'm sure that she must've went home or something.

-x-

I feel like something is wrong at the Salvatore House. I grabbed my car keys after eating some leftovers from the fridge. I drove up the drive and saw Caroline looking like a zombie walking up to the door. I followed her inside and she made her way down into the basement.

"Caroline, let me out" He winced as he grabbed onto the door, his knuckles turned white as he tried to keep his balance.

Caroline moved her hand to the lock, but then stopped "You bit me" She stared at him, looking confused.

"You liked it, remember?" He told her sternly "Open the door"

Careline backed away "Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?" She asked him, shaking her head"

Caroline swallowed and step towards the door. I ran forward and stopped her hand from touching the door.

"Oh, Damon. Nice trick with the mind thing when she was far away" I smirked. He looked at me up and down.

"Nice Bikini" Shit! I forgot to put on a jacket. In the time I used my hands to cover myself but Caroline took that opportunity and open the gate but Zach came running in.

"NO! RUN!" But it was too late. The door was open. I shoved Caroline towards the door and ran behind her. I stopped because there was no sound made behind me. I heard Caroline open the door. Good, she is safe. I walk down the steps to see Damon have Zach in a choke hold. Zach's feet are not touching the ground.

Damon turned his head and looked straight at me. I started to run when I heard a snap. He killed him... He killed Zach.

I begin my way up the stairs when his hand grabbed my ankle and pulled my only thing that protected me off vampires other than my bracelet, my ankle bracelet.

I got up and started to run again but he finally grabbed me and twisted me around and looked straight into my eyes

"Don't move" He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Ah, Fuck you" I shot at him when I tried to move.

"You're so beautiful" I rolled my eyes.

"Let me go. I'm tired of this." I'm getting annoyed.

"I can't do that. You're my leverage." He held up his hand and I noticed that he wasn't wearing his daylight ring. I smirked and relaxed.

"Seems like you are in a bit of a pickle" I kept my smirk and he just smirked back. He looked towards my neck and leaned in and kissed it.

"When I get out of this compulsion, I'm to punch you again with my broken hand" I really need to get this cast off. It's starting to bug me.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you, so stay here and chill. Don't leave the house" He said looking straight into my eyes. I can finally move and the first thing I do was punch him in the face.

"That's for Zach" I went to go pour myself some of Damon's Bourbon.

"Ow, you wound me" He said putting his hand on his nose and the other hand on his heart.

"Go, do whatever you need to do and get that stupid ring back so I can leave." I said sipping my Bourbon and laying down on the couch. Damon just smirked and left the house. The sun just set. This is going to be a long night.

 **Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost Girls**

I fell asleep and I woke up with Vicki on the other couch. I never liked Vicki but I tolerated her like Bonnie. She has this on and off thing with Tyler and Jeremy. Jeremy give her drugs and stuff. She is turning into her mum. Oh, god, I hated the mum, Kelly. She is the full blown slut. She was a terrible mother. The only good Donovan here, is Matt. Matt hanged around with me and Tyler most of the time. He loves his mum but she just leaves and makes Matt and Vicki fend for themselves.

I saw Damon stroll downstairs with his buttons undone and a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He looks more stronger and hotter... Don't blame me. He is really hot.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty" He picked up my legs and sat down then placing them back on his lap. He smells of Hard Liquor. I'm so not a fan of morning drinkers.

"Why are you drinking in... 6 in the morning?" I said as I check my phone for the time.

"I see you're not a morning drinker." He said with a smirk. He looked over and Vicki and scrunched his face.

"Oh, don't get blood on the couch please!" He got up and headed over to her.

"I got you good didn't I?" Vicki didn't respond.

"You sick fuck, why didn't you hurt me when you had the chance?" I said and got up and went over to her. He looked at me.

"Because I like you" I scoffed but he continued.

"You're not going to be fun today, and neither are you. I'm so going to regret this" he turned to Vicki who is still unconscious on the couch. He bit into his hand and put it to Vicki's mouth. She fought at first but just drank it up. I turned away, disgusted by the scene.

She got up like nothing happened and heads upstairs to get in the shower. He came over and wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me too him but I got out the hold quickly. He was shocked of the movement I had.

"Can you not do that? Thanks. I'm not really in the mood to be sexually harassed by a psychotic maniac with other intentions being in Mystic Falls" I moved as far away as I can and he chuckled.

"And how do you know I have other plans?" He walked over to me trying to break the distance.

"Well, I'm pretty good at guessing" I jogged over the other side of the room but he just popped in front of me and I didn't flinch.

"I hate that you are not scared of me" He searched my eyes for a hint of fear but got nothing.

"Well, I haven't been scared of anything recently." I stood my ground and tried to fight the feeling to move. He moved forward and our faces are mere inches from eachother. My heart begins to speed up and I'm willing it to stop because he can most likely hear it. He smirked at the obvious power he has over me but his phone began to ring.

"Stefan, do you have my ring yet?" He said with clear annoyance.

"Stefan, where is my ring?" He is getting angry so I backed away and out the room. I went into the kitchen and I notice that I know my way around the house pretty well. I explored a couple of days ago when I went to see Damon. I looked in all the rooms except Damon's and Stefan's. All I know is that Damon's room is the biggest in the house. I opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and a bottle of water. I might aswell keep feeding the twat blood so he won't eat Vicki or me. I walk back into the living room to see him sitting on the couch, irritated, with a bottle of Bourbon. This guy has a good amount of Bourbon.

Vicki came bopping down the stairs. I walked over to Damon and threw the blood bag at him and made my way to sit on the other couch but he grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap. I quickly got up and gave him a death glare but he just smirked and leaned back against the couch.

"Thanks for the blood bag, but I prefer for something warmer" He licked his bottom lip and looked straight towards my neck.

"You wish, buddy boy" I scoffed and sat down. I opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

"Oh man, that shower was so great" Damon looked towards me and smirked. Vicki looked in the mirror at her neck to see that her bite mark is gone. She turned around and looked at Damon.

"What did you give me?" She said still touching her neck to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Some blood, you loved it" I scoffed and looked at Damon.

"I did?" Damon nodded.

"Wait, I'm confused, how did we get here?" Damon stood up and Vicki was right in front of him.

"We met in the woods, you were drunk, then I attacked you and killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it and now we are going to party until the sun goes down." I rolled my eyes and finished my bottle of water.

"Are you two dating?" She said out of the blue sitting down next to me. I choked on the water still left in my mouth.

"No." I said sternly after swallowing the remaining water.

"Oh, but you want to" He smirked going to sit next me to me but I got up and sat down in the armchair.

"You wish. I know you have other plans here in Mystic Falls and becoming my boyfriend isn't one of them" I wanted to information out of him but he wouldn't budge.

"Well, it's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out" he smirked and took a swig bourbon he got before he sat down.

"Oh, I'm a good interrogator but I, too have other plans here at Mystic Falls" I'm hoping to reverse psychology him and get him curious about my _non-existent_ plans. Unfortunately, Vicki changed the subject.

"Can I have another... hit?" She asked him. "That blood was so good!"

I gave her a disgusted look. This girl is out of her head. She isn't bothered that her friends are dead nor that she just got kidnapped.

I left the room before I got to saw that disgusting scene. I sat on the kitchen counter, I'm so bored but then I remember that I have a phone. I pulled it out and started to call Stefan. Elena gave me Stefan's number so I could call him. She didn't want to call him because they was on the outs.

"Hey Stef. You're dumb brother kidnapped me and I can't leave the house because he compelled me. He pulled off my vervain ankle bracelet." I said with the tap on. Stefan told me about their hearing and the only way they can't hear was by sound.

"Kay, you are going to have to stay with him until the day is up. If I tell him to do something, he will react with violence." He said. "Just stay put and do whatever he says. I don't want him hurting you." And yes, we have nicknames for eachother now. We are like BFFs.

"Vicki is here aswell. He gave her his blood and I'm scared he is going to kill her." I said. "and he is really starting to piss me off. I have anger problems Stefan. I won't be able to last." I said sternly.

"Please Kay, stall him." He said.

"I'll try. If he pushes me over the line, I'll direct my anger to your wall which will probably leave a dent." I chuckled.

"Okay, stay safe." He said and hung up. Me and Stefan have gotten close when he was sorting out Damon in the room. Everyday I came round and talked to both of the brothers and I noticed that they are extremely different.

"Oh, there you are. You love exploring don't you?" He strolled on in the kitchen and took a seat on the counter next to me.

"I want to go home. I'm sick of it here. I shouldn't of followed Caroline but something told me too" I said with my hands on my face.

"Some call it destiny, fa-" I cut him off.

"I'll get the ring off Stefan, okay?" I turned my face to look at him.

"I don't beli-" I cut him off, again. He is starting to get annoyed because I kept on interrupting him. It amused me.

"How do you think I got that vile of vervain to spike your drink at the Founder's Party?" I said to him.

"I wasn't very happy about that, I thought we was making progress." I scoffed.

"You tried to compel me. There was no progress made. Like I was saying, I pickpocketed Stefan of his little vile of vervain" I smirked, recalling the memory.

"He will give me the ring to me eventually so you can chill and party here with us." He jumped off the counter and strolled back into the other room. I followed him and sat down on the couch. He keeps on staring at me. I looked over at him and our eyes lock. He was dancing with Vicki and I broke away from his eyes. He came over.

"Can I ask you a question?" He sat down next to me. "Are you dating that guy Andrew?" It came to me as a shocked that he asked.

"Uh-no, no, we are not. He is my ex-boyfriend." I felt uneasy in this conversation.

"Then why did you kiss him at the Founder's Party?" He pushed. He seemed jealous but I'm not sure.

"We planned it. We used to do it before I left. We loved everyone's reaction because they admired us being together" I shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Where did you go when you left?" Why is he asking me all these questions?

"I-I don't know, I just went New York and I don't remember the rest, I've must've been drunk. Why are you asking me all these questions?" I'm starting to get irritated, I hate being grilled for information. He frowned when I said that I didn't remember.

"Well, to get out off this irritated mood. Dance with me." He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment and thought why the hell not, it could make the time go faster. The music flickered through songs until it stopped on a slow one. I rolled my eyes knowing that Vicki rigged it, so I will have to get close to him.

He smirked and spun me around. I giggled as he pulled me towards his chest. We swayed to the music. I haven't felt this much happiness or emotion as far as I remember.

"I see you as a pedophile, you know" I chuckled at his reaction. "Well, think about it, you are like 176 years old but you look 24 and you are hitting on a ordinary 19 year old girl. This is the typical catfish moment." I giggled as he spun me around again.

"Well, its all about matter of perspective" He smirked as he placed his hand on my lower waist, pulling me against his body.

Our faces are inches apart. I started to bite my bottom lip, he made his hand go over my skin and it sparked with electricity. He licked his bottom lip and looked towards mine. I shouldn't really kiss him, should I?

No. I am a classy lady and I will play hard to get. I smirked and pushed against his chest. I waggled my finger and strolled over back to the couch. I just noticed Vicki was watching us. She looked disappointed. Ugh, she gets on my nerves.

They started to dance again and started to have like a drunk conversation. Vicki started to talk about Matt and Jeremy and then she asked.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot" She was still dancing while saying all off this. She must be high.

"I know." He replied while looking straight at me.

"Don't you want to be in love?" She asked, still dancing around the room. God, get this girl a chill pill.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and over-rated" I scoffed and got comfy on the couch laying my head back. They started to dance more viglously and it's starting to annoy me. I know. I get annoyed pretty easily. Don't blame me, blame Elena. She ruined everything for me.

Damon used his vamp-speed and jumped on the banisters, shaking his hips. Okay, not going to lie, but his abs are so hot. I was staring like a fan girl. He smirked when he noticed but I quickly snapped out of my fantasy.

He jumped down and grabbed my arm, still dancing. Jesus theses guys are going to need water after all this dancing and the worst part is that it wasn't even good dancing. We followed Vicki upstairs and Damon dragged me along, playfully. Then we just ended up in Stefan's room, they began quickly destroying it. I was about to leave when Damon grabbed my arms and forcing me to dance. I giggled and danced but stopped when I noticed something on Stefan's desk.

I make my way over and saw a picture with the name ' _Katherine_ ' written on it. I picked it up and examined it. I gasped and dropped it. She looks exactly like Elena... Oh, my god. Elena is going to freak. Is that why Stefan is with Elena? And thats why Damon is trying to spoil their relationship?

Damon noticed that I gasped and came over wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What's the matter?" I turned to him with horror in my eyes and I pointed towards the picture which is now face down towards the floor. Damon looked at it and picked it up. He turned it over and I saw pain in his eyes. He looked back to me.

"Look, Kails, I will explain later" He said. I ignored his nickname he just gave me and nodded my head. He contined back over to Vicki as another slow song came on. She started to moan about about her Mum and her mum's boyfriend Pete.

"Your life is so pathetic" He said stroking her back. I scolded at him but he didn't seem to notice. Why did he just turn into a complete dick? I zoned out because I didn't want to hear Vicki being all depressed and moapy about her life. I already know how bad it is, she doesn't need to explain in detail.

I popped back into reality as I heard a snap. I saw Vicki drop to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I jumped up and ran over to her now limp body. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" I checked her heart beat. There was nothing.

"Kails, please, language." He strolled around the room like it didn't effect him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I got up with un-human speed, ran over to him and punched him in the face. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. My eyes begin to darken but he didn't back down. I'm getting angry because this is Matt's sister. He is my best friend.

"Relax, Kails. She will wake up soon" I noticed that my other hand is now broken. Great! I just got allowed to take this one off tomorrow. UGH!

"That is Matt's Sister. MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER AND YOU KILLED HER" I shouted in his face and shoved him. The pain in my hand began to appear. I winced and he looked towards my hand. He picked it up being as careful as possible but I tugged it back.

"Here, drink some of my blood" He bit into his wrist and held it out. I continued to glare at him and pushed away his hand.

"I will not drink your blood, just for you too kill me too. Damon, let me leave this FUCKING house!" He flinched when I raised my voice. "And stop calling me KAILS!" I sat down on Stefan's bed and put my hands over my face trying to stop the anger.

He came over and sat down next to me but I pulled out a stake that was in the waistband of my jeans and stabbed it in his stomach and walked downstairs.

I paced around the livingroom. I'm absolutely livid. I heard Vicki come down the stairs and just stumbled out the front door. I'm not even going to ask where she is going. I continue to pace around the room. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make him allow me to leave. I have another stake in my waistband. I always stay topped up if I head over to this vampire house.

He came into the living room and he came over to me. He obviously pulled out the stake of where I staked him before. I quickly grabbed him and shoved the stake into his stomach again. He grunted with pain. I twisted it around in his stomach.

"Let me go now" I said through clenched teeth, still twisting the stake.

"Fine! I was just about to let you go" He grunted, he was holding in the pain. I pulled out the stake and threw it at his fireplace. "Jesus christ, you are one diva" He chuckled, recovering from the attack. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any" Damon looked for any guilt in my eyes but then sighed. He feels like there is something wrong with me. I feel fine.

"You may leave." He said while still looking in my eyes. I grabbed my keys and left as quickly as I can before he changes his mind.

-x-

I made it to the house and it's now dark. When I left, I drove around for a bit. I went to the pharmacy and got some painkillers for my hand. I don't want to sit in the hospital for hours. I have to check on Elena and Jeremy first because I have a feeling that Vicki went around their house when she left Damon and the worst part is, she is in transistion and I will not let her hurt my family.

I got to the house and jogged up to the door. I knocked and Elena opened the door. I quickly came and ignored Elena's face expression.

"Kailey? Please don't tell me he changed you" I was about to continue up the stairs but Stefan popped in front of me and check my eyes. I pushed him.

"No, he didn't change me. Where is Vicki? Is she here?" I said and I was about to continue up the stairs but Stefan grabbed my arm.

"Kailey, Relax, she is in transistion and she ran out the house earlier, I was just about to leave to go find her because I just got her scent. She won't hurt Jeremy or any of you. I wont let her." I relaxed when he said this, he left the house in a hurry. I walked into the kitchen to see Jeremy clean up all the food which has been scattered everywhere. I hugged him when I saw him.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy said this to Elena as she passed him a plate.

"He will call when she finds her" She walked back over to the table to grab more plates which are scattered everywhere.

"What are we suppose to do?" Jeremy is getting worried, I can hear it in his voice.

"We wait, we are suppose to wait" I see that Elena is on edge too. She has every right to be.

"I don't know what is wrong with her" I looked away from there conversation. I feel bad for Jeremy. He wants to help but he doesn't know how.

"She will be fine, we all will be fine" I feel like she is trying to convince herself then trying to convince Jeremy.

Then the doorbell rang. Elena and Jeremy basically ran to the door but I just walked. Elena opened the door to find Damon and she tried to close the door but he had too much strength. I ran infront of both of them.

"Jeremy, go upstairs" I said through clenched teeth while still staring at Damon. He looks so smug. I hate it. He looked at Elena.

"You're afraid of me. I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess, Stefan finally fessed up" He looked at Elena the whole time, trying to ignore my constant glare.

"Stay away from us" She said. I hear her voice tremble. Damon is obviously making her uncomfortable.

"There is no need to be rude, I'm just looking for Stefan" He looked at my now broken other hand. "You should really get that fixed. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can, I'm been invited." Elena took a step back as Damon did a step forward but I didn't budge. He looked at me and smirked. Ugh, why does he like when I stand up to him?

I moved eventually because there was no way I can throw him out the house. I can only protect Elena and Jeremy. He closed the door behind him while looking around.

"We can cut to the chase if you want, I'm not going to kill you right now-" But I cut him off.

"You will not touch my family or I will hunt you down and _kill_ you" I said, the anger rising. Elena placed her hand on my shoulder attemping to calm me down.

"And I have no doubt that you will, _Kails,_ as I was saying. It wouldn't serve my greater agenda if I did kill you" He crossed his arms and looked between me and Elena. "So, where is Stefan?" He looked straight at Elena. I'm still infront of her but I give her clear view of Damon over my shoulder.

"He is out looking for Vicki" I replied for her but she is kind of tongne tied and I honestly don't blame her. His eyes snap to mine and I said this.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" He took a step forward causing Elena to grab the back of my coat and pull me back. He kept on moving closer till he was right above me. "That girl is going to thank me for what I did for her"

"Did you thank Katherine?" I heard Elena say behind me but I kept my eyes locked onto his. He unlocked his eyes from me to Elena then back to me. He smirked then backed away.

"Got the whole life story, huh?" He said as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"I got enough" Elena said as she took a deep breath. She is really scared of this guy.

"Oh, I doubt that." He shot back. This is obviously a sore subject for him. He walked towards the door. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He opened the door and paused. He looked towards me and smiled.

"Goodbye _Kails_ " and with that he left and was about to close the door but he came back and peaked his head in the door. He looked at Elena.

"oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in your house." He looked at me again and smirked then finally closed the door.

I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I looked over at Elena who did the exact same thing.

"Did you know about the vampire thing the whole time?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yes. I was suspious about the brothers but at the Founder's Party when I saw the bite marks on Caroline, it proved it for me." I shrugged and she looked at me at horror.

"Why does he call you Kails?" Great, now I'm going to get grilled about the guy.

"I'm sure, but I don't like him calling me it. Only Andrew called me that when we was going out" I shrugged. Damon must've asked Vicki. Ugh, that bitch. "Look Elena, I need to go to the hospital to get the arm in a cast and remove this one. If he comes back, call me" She nodded and I left the house.

-x-

I hate hospitals so much exspecially when you have to wait for hours for just a simple procedure. I drove back to the house to find Elena and Stefan on the front porch. I got out the car and walked over to them but Elena stormed inside the house.

"What happened Stef?" I asked as I reached him.

"I couldn't stop her, I tried. Vicki fed and I lost her. I told Elena that I will find her and I will show her that she can live like I do and I will make sure that she will not hurt anybody." He sighed and I followed the same action. "Then she said that she will keep my secret and then... she broke up with me" He sighed and dropped on the porch step. I followed and sat down net to him.

"Stefan, she will come around. She just needs time to properly think" I patted his back as he just stared right infront of him. "But I have to ask a question." He turned his head and looked at me and nodded.

"Why does she look like Katherine?" He tensed up.

"I don't know why she looks like Katherine. It all doesn't make any sense. Katherine didn't have any record of her having any children or being apart of the Gilbert Family. Kay, I will dig into it and find out why." I sighed and asked the question I really wanted to ask.

"And, do you just love her and want to be with her because of Katherine?" I mumbled it out but he heard me loud and clear.

"Kay, listen to me. She is nothing like Katherine. I know that. I will not let her become Katherine. Katherine was selfish and manipulative but Elena is compassionate and kind. Katherine compelled me to have feelings for her." I nodded and he relaxed.

"And, do me a favour. Tell Damon to stop eyeing me up and down and to stay away from my family" I said and he nodded with a smile. I patted his back.

"I swear the cast was on the other arm" He changed the subject and I nodded.

"Yes, I broke my other arm when I punched Damon again. I told you on the phone Stef that he just flips the switch" He laughed when I said this.

"Damon won't be happy if you mess up his face" He replied, still laughing. Yes! I made him laugh! I'm suprised I could after the break up.

"Stef, I'm going to go bed. I'm so tired." I got up and we said our goodbyes. I went upstairs and took everything off then jumped in bed. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from and unknown number.

 **Unknown Number:** I snooped on your phone when you was asleep and grabbed your number - D

Are you fucking kidding me?! The asshole looked on my phone and took my number?!

 **Kailey:** Are you taking the piss Damon? The whole reason I didn't give you my number is because YOU ARE EVIL

 **Damon:** Well, like I said before it's all about the matter of perspective.

 **Kailey:** Ugh, you are so annoying.

 **Damon:** Oh, _please_ , you love me.

 **Kailey:** No. I don't. I'm going bed. Bye prick.

 **Damon:** Can I join you? ;)

 **Kailey:** No, piss off.

 **Damon:** Night, _Kails_

I chucked my phone to the end of my bed. I don't really want to talk to that asshole. Did he forget everything that he has done today? Is he that oblivious to everthing he does?

I'm too tired to question what he does in his spare time and just drifted to sleep.

 **Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

Mental Note, do not punch Damon Salvatore or any vampire for that matter. It only breaks my hand and Damon can't even feel it! Ugh. Vampires and their uncanny ability to not feel pain other than get staked or shot by wooden bulle-

"KAILEY!" Great, first Elena interrupts me in mid-thought and now she wants something.

"Ugh, what?! Woman, let me sleep!" I rolled over in my bed and covered my head when she came in.

"Can you take me around Stefan's? My car has a flat tire" I knew she would change her mind, I might aswell take her so she doesn't turn around on the way there.

"Ah, Fine, but you owe me" I pointed my finger at her and she nodded. "I want to be out of there fast because Damon gives me the creeps." I shuddered and she laughed. "Seriously, Elena" She kept of laughing and left the room.

I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and some make-up. I always put on make-up, I don't know why but I feel weird without it. I decided that I was going to wear my black t-shirt with my green bomber jacket and you know what? I'm going to wear my high heels.

I walked down the stairs slowly so I don't fall over and grabbed the keys. I pretty good at running in high heels, its just that I don't fully trust myself yet. I don't want to break my neck.

"Elena! Come on!" I shouted down the hallway and she emerged from the kitchen. She seems nervous and she has every right to be. We got into the car and I felt that she has something to ask and I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to ask me any time soon.

"What is it, Elena?" She turned her head towards me.

"What's going on between you and Damon?" She asked, I was taken aback by this and I was honestly speechless.

"T-There isn't anything between us" I stated. The ride to the boarding house was completely silent. I fully turned to her in my seat.

"Elena, can you make this quick please?" She turned to me and nodded.

"Can you come with me?" She pouted. I sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me... twice" I said and she smiled.

We got out the car and headed towards the door. I pulled out my phone and began text Andrew as soon as Damon opened the door, I know he said good morning to me but I just ignored him. I haven't hanged around with Andrew lately, I'll be sure to make plans with him later. I picked my head up and stuffed my phone back into my back pocket. I joined mid-conversation.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire, arrogant and glib?" he mocked.

"If you wanted her to be dead, she will be dead" I said.

"Yes, she would" He looked directly towards Elena.

"But then you would be dead too" I added with a tight smile but he and Elena ignored me.

"But I'm not" Elena stated.

"Yet." He shot back. Fear shot through her as she took a deep breath. She really needs to hide emotions around this maniac.

"Where is Stefan?" She breathed out, calmly. I went back to my phone knowing that Damon won't touch her. I looked up to see that Elena was walking inside and Damon was staring right at me. I continue to text as it seems to get on his nerves. I put it away after a couple of minutes.

"Where is Elena gone?" I said.

"She went to go see Stefan, who is upstairs singing the rain in Spain" He smirked.

"For goodness sake. She said she wasn't going to do that. Now I have to stay here because I'm her ride. Great!" I threw my hands up in the air and he just chuckled.

"How about we go for a ride?" He suggested but I looked at him as if he was mad.

"How about... No, you plonker. You compelled me against my will to spend a day with you. You then stole my number off my phone when I was taking a nap. You hurt my best friends then you kill one of my closest friend's sister." I scoffed and folded my arms. "I'm not going to get in a car with you, for you just to kill me too"

"I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes furrowed. He seemed kind of offended that I think that he is going to hurt me. I sighed and gave up.

"Fine, but we come straight back here because I know Vicki is in this house and I will not let her hurt my sister." I said unfolding my arms and pointing towards his face. He walked out and closed the door behind him with a victorious smile.

He led me to that 1969 Blue Camaro.

"Perfect Quality, 1969 Blue Camaro... Ooooh, and it's a convertible but lets see if the engine runs good" He smirked at my knowledge of his car. We got in his car and it roared like a lion. This car was a beast. I giggled when it started and he smirked. He loves his famous smirk.

"So, where shall we go? Miss Gilbert" He asked, getting ready to race off.

"Where do you suggest? Mr Salvatore" I mocked. He just smirked and began to drive.

"How about The Grill? I can buy you a drink." He suggested.

"Sure, but I'm not sure if they are going to serve me... Oh wait, you can just compel them" I smirked.

"What's your favourite drink?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know already" I chuckled "It's Bourbon." and he smiled.

"I didn't really see you as a hard liquor kind of person or a morning drinker" He smirked.

"Well, A. Don't judge a book by its cover, B. I'm letting it go this time. Any other time I will not allow it and C, Don't be so oblivious when I'm in your house and going through your stash of Bourbon" I said.

"Fair point, well made, _Miss Gilbert_. Where have you travelled?" Here we go, back to the travelling question. You know what? I might aswell answer them then he might open up to me about his _secret plans._

"Well, I've been New York, Chicago, LA, Mexico, Italy, France, basically I've been everywhere, oh, and London" I said.

"I knew it. You have some British words that you say like plonker and some uncommon words in America like prick" He tried to do my voice when he said 'prick' and 'plonker'

"I don't sound like that!" I crossed my arms and looked out the passenger window.

"Oh, sure you do" he smirked, playfully.

"Fine" I threw my hands up and then folded them again. I'm not going to fight with the guy. I might aswell allow him to think that he has won. I turned my head to see he was smiling, but it wasn't his normal smile, it was a genuine smile. "I'm Damon and I kill everyone" I said in a low husky man voice.

"Oh-h-h my-y go-d" He couldn't contain his laughter which is oddly contagious, so I started laughing.

"I love that sound" He said while still laughing.

"What sound?" My face was trying to hold off laughing but it couldn't do it.

"Your giggle and that was the worst impression I've ever heard of me" He started to laugh again obviously reliving the memory in his head.

"Shut up, that was a pretty good impression" I giggled after both our laughing fit.

"Okay, it was a good impression." I heard him mutter 'not' right at the end of his sentence then hit him over his chest, he just chuckled.

-x-

The ride to the grill was unusually long. We talked about our life's and things like that. He is very big on trust, I kinda gathered that already.

We walked through the door and everyone's eyes snapped at us. I heard some whispering around the tables like 'are they together?' and 'woah, who is he?' and 'he has a nice ass'. I rolled my eyes. I felt this rush of emotion, jealousy was it? No. I'm not jealous of this guy. He smirked because he can obviously hear everyone's conversation.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and I flinched and stiffened but I relaxed after 10 seconds, he will not know about my past. He walked me over to the bar, I'm not sure he noticed my reaction. The whispering died down as soon as he grabbed my hand. When we got to the bar, he released it. I blushed with out even knowing it. I haven't felt these emotions as far as I remember, but I like feeling different emotions other then anger. I might hang around with him more often.

"What was with the whole hand-grab-thingy-meh-bobby?" I asked as I sat down on the stool next to him. He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I heard some things that the men was saying about you.. I saved you" He smirked. I know that wasn't the only reason. He must've been jealous. I smirked but he frowned.

"Whatever you say" my smirk turned into a grin that reached my eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" He couldn't help but smile with me.

I shook my head and chuckled. He smirked and drank his bourbon. The bourbon in front of me was tempting but when I get drunk, I'm the sort that will strip and I can't have him knowing that. I frowned.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smirked.

"It's nothing.." I murmured.

"Mhmmm" he said, he knew it was something but I can't let him know that I'm a STRIP DRUNK.

"So, what do you like to do? _Kails"_ he asked, he is trying to get an reaction when he says 'Kails' but I give him nothing.

"I like photography, I do boxing, which you already know and got a special demonstration" He smirked "I like to play basketball, work on my car, paint and draw. Nothing really that special" I shrugged and finished my drink. "What about you?" I actually want to know this guy.

"I don't really do much other than drink and eat people" He put on a wicked grin.

"Beside the obvious" I said.

"I like to drive my car and annoy people and I used to play football with my brother" He smirked then sadness flashes on his face but disappeared almost immediately. He isn't serious is he?

"Huh, what a great way to spend your time" I checked my phone for the time, I've been with him for about 2 hours.

"Time flies when people are with me" He grinned.

"Well, we better get going because Elena is going to _kill_ me." I chuckled.

"It's okay, I will save you. Although, I do love a cat fight." He smiled. He really has a nice smile, I stared at it for a moment then sent him a grin. We began our walk towards the exit when I heard 'I'd tap that'. I grabbed his hand, I stiffened then relaxed and smirked at the woman who said that. Her face blushed, probably because she thought no one would hear her. Damon chuckled behind me, obviously realizing what the woman said but I nudged him in his side.

"You wound me, Kails" I scowled at him but he just chuckled. I'm not actually feeling something for him am I? I know he is still hung up about his ex-girlfriend and I am not getting in relationship drama, I already have Stefan and Elena's and I do not want anymore.

When we got to his car, I let go of his hand and lent against the car door, deep in thought. He unlocks his car and I jump in.

"You really are a mystery" He said. He was staring at me for a moment then started the engine.

"Ditto" I smirked. "You really don't give anything away." I folded my arms and acted disappointed.

"Well, it's better not to give anything away or people will find your weakness" Woah, he actually thought that through. I didn't know that knuckle head had a brain. I chuckled at the thought.

"I really want to know what you are thinking" He laughed. I grinned at him.

Damon turned on the radio and 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon turned on. Our heads turned and our eyes locked. We both knew the words and we started to poorly sing it in the car. We parked outside of the boarding house.

"Well, the sexual tension in here is pretty high." He smirked.

"Tell me about it" I said coyly. I climbed out the car and let go of my breath which I didn't even know I was holding. My heart rate slowed down, thankfully. Me and Damon walked up the door, he opened it and held out a hand, allowing me to walk in first.

I heard choking sound and I ran towards the sound noticing Vicki holding Elena up by her throat. My eyes darken and I pull out my gun from my waist and pointed it straight at Vicki with one hand. Damon's eyes widened, he obviously is shocked that I had a gun on me or because he didn't know that I had a gun on me, either one.

"Let her go" I sighed, I really didn't have time for this.

"You can't kill me with a gun" She hissed at me. I sighed once more and shot her in the leg. She dropped Elena and screamed with agony.

"Wooden bullets, love" I said as I helped Elena up. "I really shouldn't suggest messing with me" Elena looked at the gun with horror. I really cannot be bothered explaining why I have a gun and have good aim. Vicki pulled out the wooden bullet and left the room.

I put the gun in the back of my jeans. I looked towards Damon and he seems slightly shocked but impressed. I smirked in response.

-x-

The hours pass. I dropped Elena home, then I went back to their house and I just chilled there. I bet they didn't even notice I was there seeing on how _MASSIVE_ the house is. I took refuge on their couch and snuggled up in a blanket and watched YouTube videos.

I heard footsteps in their hallway and I looked up to see Damon and Vicki heading for the door.

"And where are you two love birds going?" I said while looking at my phone.

"Oh Kailey, you're still here? I thought you left with Elena" Damon said with a smile. I think he likes me being here.

"I dropped her home and came back here so I don't have to watch Jeremy pace around the house, worrying about _Vicki_ " I longed her name but she just scowled at me. Vicki turned around and headed for the front door but Stefan stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Vicki

"She has been cooped up all day, she isn't Anne Frank" Damon turned around and answered him for her then headed for the handle but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no, no, hey, hey" He caught Damon's attention. "Now is not the time for this."

"If you are going to teach her, teach her, show her what it is all about" He looked towards Vicki then back to Stefan. I can't believe they forgot about me. It feels like I'm watching one of them really bad reality TV shows that you watch just for fun.

"She can _hurt_ someone" Stefan was obviously trying to get the word 'hurt' in Damon's head but I knew it wasn't going to work. I chuckled and they looked over at me but they went back to their bickering.

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland, we are going in the front yard" Stefan gave up and let them go through the door, Stefan looked towards me and pointed his head out the door, signalling me to come. I jumped up and jogged towards the door and out the house.

"This is a bad idea, Damon" Stefan said while they was still walking. I kept close to Stefan because I know Vicki is one crazy bitch. Damon turned around and noticed this and he frowned and turned his head back.

"She is a vampire, Stefan, she should know the perks" Vicki stopped causing the rest of us to stop.

"Like what?" She looks like a kid holding a new toy. Damon looked at Vicki, thinking.

"Like..." He trailed off and ran with vampire speed behind her. He tapped her shoulder which caused her to spin around.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Damon looked at me through the corner of his eyes. I rolled my eyes but he just grinned. He then ran behind her again. Vicki tries to look around, trying to find him. He whistled behind her causing her to twist once again. I giggled because she looks like an absolute idiot. She scowled me and took a step towards me. Stefan stood in between us but I still have full vision of her face. I stuck out my tongue causing Damon to chuckle.

Damon took Vicki's attention off me and back onto him. He lifted up his hand and held it out on the side.

"Come on Vicki, live a little." He dropped his hand and smirked "No pun intended" I giggled again and it made him smile and look at me. Vicki ran with vampire-speed through the woods. Stefan and Damon looked around on the spot. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I dropped on the floor, laughing which made it hard for me to breathe.

"Uhm, tsk, my bad" He looked at me, trying to hold in a laugh. I guess my laugh is quite contagious. He held out his hand to me and I took it cautiously, I flinched and he frowned. He lifted me up and smiled disregarding the flinch that I made. He has some emotion in him somewhere. Stefan noticed that our eyes was locked but he stepped in between me and Damon. I sighed. Damon glared at Stefan. It was really quite threatening. I walked back towards the door and glanced back at the brothers, bickering.

I continued into the house and grabbed my car keys. A thought popped up in my head. Should I tell Damon about my past,.. Maybe later. I'm just thinking that if I tell him, I could get some feelings back because right now I just feel numb.

-x-

I didn't have the best of childhood when I grew up. I knew I was adopted for a while and I didn't have the heart to tell Elena or Jeremy. Jenna knows but she know not to bring the subject up. My birth dad used to beat me and my mother. He put salt and ice on me and sprayed deodorant close on my arm for like 2 minutes which left scars on my back and arms. I'm very conscience about my body that is why I wear my bomber jacket, jumper, things like that which cover the areas. Elena knows my hate for being touched so she holds back a bit.

I remember when my mum died. I was in my room, colouring in some pictures when she came screaming down the corridor and running into my room and locking the door. She jumped on the bed and wrapping her arms around me and whispering a song. I found out that is was Taylor Swift Safe and Sound. My dad was banging on the door. My mum was crying, I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the song she was singing in my ear. My dad ran in and grabbed her, dragging her out the room. He beat her so much, she died. He abandoned me and left me crying next to my mum's body. The police found me about 2 days later. They took me to the hospital which my adopted dad worked. He took me and raised me as his own.

I tolerated Andrew touching me but it was hard, when I am touched, the horrible memories flood back to me like I've broken a giant wall. The only areas that I don't like to be touched is my arms and my back but when I dance, all the boys hands go to the lower waist, it makes me flinch but then I relax when they don't move their hand. I came into the Gilbert family when I was about 3 years old and Elena was only 1. I didn't speak at all until Jeremy came along. He lit up my world, I always wanted a baby brother.

Only Jenna, Andrew, Carol and some other close friends with my adopted parents know that I am not actually a Gilbert. I will always see my adopted parents as my real parents. I don't know when I am going to tell Elena but I will soon. I hate hiding secrets from her but sometimes holding back the truth is a good thing.

I want both Damon and Stefan to know deep down just so they wont touch me in the area in which I freak out, when someone touches me in the areas I normally drop to the ground and fear spreads across my face. I only flinched when Damon grabbed my hand because it was close to one of the scars.

-x-

I got into my car and I heard my passenger door open. I saw Damon slide in with a smirk but he kept on looking straight forward.

"And what do you think you are doing? Mr Salvatore" I started the engine, it roared to life. Oh my, my car is such a beauty.

"Nice car" He said with a smile but he still didn't answer my question.

"Ahem. What are you doing in my car?" I said while looking at him.

"I was hoping you could hang around with me for the rest of the night" He said with excitement in his eyes. I smiled. I mean, I might aswell seeing as no one else is going to hang around with me.

"Okay sure, why not?" I said with a smirk."So, where do you wanna go?" I said with a smile and wrapping my hands around the steering wheel getting ready to shoot off.

"I need to go to the grill. I have some business to attend to." He said with a crooked smile. Ah, finally, he might fess his plans to me.

"I'm sure everyone is dressed up, seeing that it is Halloween, and that stupid Halloween party at the school that is so over-rated" I begin to drive, I tried to keep the subject off me but it didn't pay off.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded. "When I picked you up from the floor earlier today, why did you flinch?" He asked with a frown on his face.

My face dropped and my eyes flashed with fear. "I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled but I'm pretty sure he heard loud and clear. I will tell him eventually but not now.

"Okay" He frowned at my answer. I wasn't exactly comfortable when he said that and I think he noticed. I have a feeling that he is the determined type and will get the answer sooner or later.

The car journey to the grill was silent the rest of the way. I parked and me and Damon got out the car. He was about to wrap his hand around my waist but I made my escape. Ugh, I'm going to have to tell him soon or he wont stop questioning me. He frowned when I made a beeline to the bar and ignoring all the whispering and comments around me.

I started to tap my lap with my hand and started to whisper the lyrics my mum said to me, fear lingered right on the surface. I heard him sit down next to me. He seemed concerned.

"I will tell you why, soon" I turned to him with tears in my eyes. He frowned and nodded, he knows that he is treading on no man's land.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said, he was about to touch my shoulder but I retreated. He frowned once again and made his way over to Carol Lockwood. He got on his flirty eyes and he began talking to her. I see him lean in, about to compel her but I guess it didn't work because I saw him rub his eyes. Probably telling her some peaty excuse.

I couldn't sit here any longer so I got up and made my way to the door without saying goodbye to Damon. He saw me and was about to get up but Carol Lockwood drew his attention back to her. He looked back at me and frowned.

I jumped into my car and drove to the really, really, _really_ lame Halloween party

-x-

I arrived at the school to see the teenagers in really bad costumes. I parked behind the school hoping that none of the teenagers see me. I heard a high pitch scream, I know that scream from anywhere, its Elena. I parked the car and sprinted to towards the scream. I see Elena on the floor in pallets. I saw Stefan grab her a threw her up against the school bus. She struggled out of Stefan's hold and disappeared. I ran up next to Stefan.

"Get in NOW!" I roared at Elena and she grabbed Jeremy. She ran to the back door. Me and Stefan began looking around the buses. I heard screaming then a scream of agony. I ran towards it to see Vicki sink her teeth into Elena's neck. My eyes darken and I ran over to Vicki and pulled her off her with immense strength. I pulled out my gun and shot her right in the heart. Her skin turned grey and she dropped to the floor. I zoned out and was in my own bubble. I heard Jeremy scream Vicki's name but it was muffled. It feels like someone threw a grenade right next to my head.

"Stefan ,get both of them out of here" I said. He nodded and pulled out his phone, probably calling Damon. He pulled Jeremy along and Elena followed, covering her neck.

I stand there for a minute or two, looking down at Vicki's grey and limp body. I feel a tear fall down my face. I remember my mum looking like that. I fall to the floor and began tapping my thigh and whispering the song. The song calms me down when a memory appears, sometimes I do it without even noticing. The rage is still quivering in me. I can't seem to dial it down.

"You should go, I've got this" He said with no emotion. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes.

"You done this, this is your fault." I hissed at him. I got up and backed away, I begin to whisper the lyrics once again, trying to calm myself down.

"You confuse me with one with remorse" He said while looking down at Vicki's body. I stopped my whispering and my eyes begin to darken. I pushed him, and he stumbled back. He is shocked of the amount of strength that I have. I go to smack him but he grabbed my hand.

"None of this matters to me, none of it" He hissed at me. I pulled out of his grip.

"It matters and you know it" I slapped him, hard right across his face. He turned his head back towards me, his eyes blazing with anger but I blazed the same amount of anger back.

"Mhmmm, you need to leave. I will be waiting for an apology back at my house and You. Need, To. Leave." He is holding back anger but I had enough. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the knee. He fell to the ground in agony. I bent down and came close to the side of his head.

"I think I will be needing that apology" I whispered in his ear. I got up and smirked at him. I looked back to Vicki and my face scrunched up. I walked back to my car and started the engine.

-x-

I walked up along my drive to find Stefan sitting outside on the bench, he seems sad with a bit of guilt. I sighed and sat next to him.

"I guess that promise didn't work out then" I sighed and leaned back.

"No, Kay, I am so sorry" He mumbled out.

"Stef, don't be. It wasn't your fault, it was Damon's" I said with a bit of disappointment.

"My brother cares about you, you know" He said. I widen my eyes. "Which scares me" He whispered.

"Its okay, Stef, he won't get under my skin" I patted his back and he sent me a small smile. "I have a feeling that Jeremy is crying his eyes out and Elena is trying to make him feel better" He nodded. "I'm not going to go in there mainly because I killed his girlfriend" I sighed.

Elena came outside with a blanket around her. Stefan got up and walked slowly towards her. I see that she is traumatised by the recent event. I stayed seated, still in thought. Jeremy is heartbroken and if he sees me, he will see me as a stone cold killer. I jumped back into reality.

"Elena, what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything" Then the thought popped in my head. Make him forget!

"Stef, can you make him forget?" I said, he spun around and Elena's face showed that she agreed with the idea. He looked back at Elena and she nodded. He seems hesitant about the idea.

"Stefan, please, I don't know how he will ever get past this. We just want him to forget everything that happened " Elena is begging with all her heart.

"If I did it, there is no grarentee that it will work because of who I am, because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right" Stefan feels so bad, I feel sympathy for him.

"I can do it" All of our heads shoot to the source of the voice. Damon. "If this is what you want, I'll do it" He looked towards me with a small smile. I leaped up onto my feet and walked towards him.

"I'm waiting for an apology" I smirked and he smiled.

"Look, I do things I don't have to do.." He grinned and I smiled.

"Good enough for me" Elena looked as if I was mad and Stefan looked concerned.

"It's what I wanted" Elena looks hesitant for trusting Damon but agrees.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon is standing freakishy close to me. I steady my breathing.

Elena told Damon what she want him to know, then he looked towards me for confirmation and I nodded. I wasn't exactly listening in on what she was saying. Something about Vicki left town and she is not coming back.

Damon smiled at me and walked inside. I followed behind him to give Elena and Stefan some space to talk. I walked back outside to see Damon followed me out.

"It's done" He said to both me and Elena then Elena suttled through the door and closed it behind her.

"Well, if Elena isn't going to say it, Thank you Damon" I give him a small smile and was about to open the front door again when Damon grabbed my arm causing me to drop to the floor and close my eyes, muttering the song. Damon and Stefan rushed down next to me.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound" I sang to myself while tapping my thigh. Stefan and Damon both looked concerned. Stefan was about to place his hand on my back when I grabbed it.

"Please don't touch me" I choked out, with tears rushing down my face. Damon stood up and held out both of his hands which I took and stiffened. He lifted me up and gave me a reasuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Kailey, I didn't know" Damon said with sadness in his voice.

"It's okay, Damon" I gave both of them a smile. I obviously need to tell them now.

"Well, I need to tell you why you can't touch my arms or back now" I chuckled as I wiped away the tears. "Lets go back to your house and I will explain" I said with a small smile.

-x-

We arrive at their house and I snuggled myself back into their blanket which I left when I went with Damon to the grill. The both sat down on one of the couches and looked towards me.

"I'm going to get down to the point" I said as I held onto the blanket, I yawned. "I'm adopted" Their eyes widen and they look at eachother. "Elena and Jeremy don't know so can you promise not to tell them?"

"I promise" They both said instantly at the same time. I smiled and carried on.

"I was abused when I was a kid by my dad." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"He used to hit me and my mum if he was angry. We was his personal punching bag." I see that Damon is trying his hardest not to get up and come over and hug me. See, he does have some emotions. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"He used a deoderant spray and spray my arms with them really close for about 2 minutes, which caused frostbite and left scars." I pulled up my jacket sleeves to show scars scattered across my skin. Damon's face twisted with anger. "He also used to put out his cigerettes on my back, but I'm not going to show you that"

I smiled.

"One day my mother died, I was in my room, on my bed, just being a happy child even after everything my dad has done. I heard screaming and my mums runs in and locks the door. I ran over and sat next to me, hugging me. She was singing the song, Safe and Sound in my ear. I closed my eyes as my dad came in. He dragged my mum away and all I could hear was screams" I closed my eyes and gulped. "The screams stopped and I heard the front door close. I walked out to see my mum was beaten to death." I began to sob in my blanket.

Damon got up and came over and place his hand on my knee and gave me a reasurring smile.

"I was found to days later, next to my mum's body. I was taken to the hospital where Grayson Gilbert took me home" I relaxed and calmed myself down.

"Me and Stefan was abused by our dad" He said with sadness. I looked up at him with tears rolling down my face.

"Look at what my dad has done to me, Damon. He is still affecting me after like 16 years" I sobbed and yawned. I laid on their couch next to the warm fire. As soon as I told them about my past, a weird weight lifted off my shoulders. Elena is going to wonder where I am but right now I'm next to the warm fire with the Salvatore brothers talking to one another and drinking Bourbon. I'm half-sleep when I felt arms wrap around me. I would stiffen and run but I'm so tired. I fall asleep in their arms.


End file.
